Maura, My Sister
by believesvueo
Summary: Just a one-shot with Cailin talking about her sister, Maura


**Maura, My Sister**

When I first met Maura, my sister, well I didn't know at that time, she was my sister was two years ago, We had just moved to Boston after living in England for a couple of years. Mom and I, because of her work and her non-profit organization M.E.N.D.(medial Emergency Network for Doctors) we never settled down in one place. We seem to be moving from one place to another. We finally settled in Boston. It was a place where she was born. She went to Harvard, We moved to Boston because I needed a kidney transplant. While we were living in Africa I contracted a bacterial infection which affected my kidney. I was in real need of a kidney transplant and unfortunate for me, both my parents were not a match. So we moved to Boston hoping that we would get lucky and we will find a stranger t]who would be a match. Well, except that stranger wasn't a stranger after all, she was my half=sister. My dead half-sister who supposedly died at birth.

I remember when my first talked about her. My Mom came home and told me helped the police solve a murder. And that she met a very nice doctor named Maura Isles. She was the Chief Medical Examiner of Boston. I saw how her eyes lit up when she said her name. It was the same name as her dead daughter. And I hated that name. It was a name that I could never escape. A name I could never live up to.

Then I met her. And she was beautiful. In fact, she was perfect. She looked like my Mom. I don't know why and how my Mom had missed their resemblance. It's what made me suspicious about her. So I went snooping around when I excused myself to go to the bathroom. And there I saw a sketch of my mother kneeling in front of a gravestone, mourning her dead child, who is alive.

I stayed quiet. It wasn't until Boston General called to say that they found a match. An anonymous donor is match. I knew it was her. She was my sister. So I confronted her. I was so mad at her. I told her I wanted no part of her living inside me. I resented her because I thought she wanted to take my mom away from me. And that she lied in purpose. But when my mom showed up and Maura told her, who she was, I saw so much pain in her eyes. She didn't want anything from them. All she wanted was for my mom to know she did not die at birth. And when my mom denied her existence, and told Maura "That I was her only daughter", I saw how broken she was. For a moment there I wanted to reach out to her and apologize but my mom pulled me away.

Months later, I finally told my mom that Maura was telling the truth. She was my sister and that she was the anonymous donor who was a match to mine. I told her to call the doctor and ask about the DNA match,

A week later, she came home crying. She got the results of the DNA, Maura is her daughter. She was the daughter she thought had died. The daughter Paddy said died. In all this, Maura was just like me, a victim.

I was getting weaker and the doctor said if I didn't get the transplant soon, I wasn't going to make it.

Two weeks later, I found myself in the hospital, with a very healthy kidney. I knew it was Maura. I never could thank her enough.

If saints existed, then that would be Maura. She gave and never asked for anything in return.

It was time she and I got to know each other. I started texting her in the beginning. I would call her just to see how she was doing. Then I saw her on the news, arrested for killing a man. That's not Maura. My sister is not capable of hurting a human being. I called as soon as I saw the news. I was crying and hysterical on the phone. I told her I am going to see Detective Rizzoli and to meet me at the BPD precinct.

Detective Rizzoli said she will do everything she can to clear Maura's name. Two days later, my sister was cleared. Mom and I came to see her after. I hugged her for the first time. I asked her if she was okay when I saw a bruise on her left eye. It was fading but I could still see it there. I slept better that night knowing that my sister is now safe in her own home.

When mom said she was going to be in Europe for three weeks and I couldn't go with her because I have finals. She hired a baby sitter to look after me. I'm 19 years old and I did not need a baby sitter. I told her I want to stay with Maura. She told me that she wasn't going to call Maura and that if I wanted to stay with my sister I had to ask her myself. And so I did.

Truth is I didn't mean to upset Maura. I just wanted my friends to meet my sister. I wanted them to see how cool my sister is. And that she is famous in Boston. I am so proud of my sister.

She and I sat down and talked about things. I promised to clean up after myself and that if I was going to be late or is going somewhere with my friends, I will let her know. And she promised not to check up on me every 30 minutes.

I love spending time with my sister. I love getting to know her. She makes me laugh with her eccentricity but it is what makes her so unique and lovable.

I may have hated coming to Boston in the beginning but I am glad we are here now. I never would have known and met my sister. Maura, my sister and I love her.

.


End file.
